transformers rescuebots randomness
by Heatwaveismyrescuebot
Summary: Random stories of the rescuebots with my OCS...and the decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers rescuebots randomness ch.1boulder,siren,Sam,grahm.:the scrapyard. Thanks for helping me know me.I love helping my brother. Sam said smiling. Siren and boulder you sure this is safe? What if the scrapmaster goes out of control again? Boulder aasked. It could happen. Sam said. Ready everyone? Grahm asked. !grahm exclaimed. Sam then aimed for the scrap they didn't need and shoot let the scrapmaster do it's scrapmaster eyes then turned red. !is the scrapmaster supposed to do that?Sam .Sam get inside said. Come said picking Sam up.

Boulder picked grahm up ! I thought you checked that thing?!.siren !I THOUGHT YOU DID!?boulder !we have to warn the town before the scrapmaster hurts someone! Grahm explained. Siren transformed to ambulance . grahm transformed as ...DRIVE! Grahm and boulder rolled out as fast as they 's the plan?Sam everyone and we'll go from explained. (Chapter2 will be made later.)


	2. Chapter 2 chief charlie burnschase

CH.2 chief Charlie burns/chase

SirI am surprised we haven't seen anyone run the speed limit. Chase 't worry partner. Chief burns said patting chase' then past by .chase said.I have a much better idea. Chase said as he transformed to this can't end ran and jumped onto Don's !citizen and face the firm hand of justice! Chase !don exclaimed. Chase let go!chief burns he stops his car!chase replied.

Chief burns groaned. Make him stop!please!Don yelledI can't!police bot!let go now!chief !donfwon't stop unless you let go! Chief explained. IT'S TRUE I WON'T! Don tried to said as he let go of the 't you think you bots primal form has gone to your head?chief burns asked giving don his ticket. No sir just . Let's... Go home partner. Chief burns dont use the dinomode untilI say so ok chase?chief sir .chase replied


	3. Chapter 3

After grahm and Sam got back from patrol they headed back home to think of a !I CAN'T THINK! Grahm !you'll think of groaned. How about you think of mumbled. will that help you?Sam asked. Maybe. Grahm I have to go check on said. She was hurt that bad?grahm asked. replied while going bad did you get hit?stargazer asked. It was pretty bad. Boulder replied .hey guys? Can I ask you something? Sam asked. Sure said.

Umm Grahm wants me to think of a plan to get rid of the scrapmaster. Sam explained. Oh!I know do we still have the mechanical bull and paint machine? Siren ,why?Sam asked. We can use the paint to color the scrapmaster red and the bull can destroy it. Siren explained. That could work. Nice job partner. Sam said.I'm going to tell Grahm wait here. OK it's like I have nothing better to mumbled. GRAHM! Sam yelled. What? Grahm asked. I have an idea. Sam said.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's hear it. Grahm sighed. How about we get the paint machine to paint the scrapmaster red and the bull can destroy it. That's not a bad idea. Grahm right let's go get siren and boulder. Later in the garage, ready? Grahm asked. Ready as I'll ever be. Sam replied. Boulder, siren go ahead and drive around the block. Grahm don't need to. I checked right after you went downstairs. Boulder replied. OK...then just head to the junkyard. Grahm and siren drove out of the garage and headed to the junkyard. What happens if we don't find it? Sam asked. Trouble. That's what. Siren transformed as he stopped. Boulder activate your sonic commanded. On replied as he activated his sonic said.

As they all headed to the scrapmaster, the scrapmaster rolled out into the open. Give me the machine. Sam said. said as she gave her partner the machine. Sam pointed at the scrapmaster and shot red paint at it. Hide!grahm yelled,as the bulls eye's turned red and started smashing the scrapmaster. Yes!Sam exclaimed. Everyone OK? Grahm 's go 's never do this again. Sam said. Agreed. Grahm replied

Pretend this is part 2)


	5. Chapter 5:out of our leige

Hey siren!,hey boulder! Grahm yelled as he and Sam entered the room. What's up? Siren asked."how about I take you umm..drag racing? (I was bored) no thanks. Plus I think that's something heatwave or blurr would do. Siren replied. How about you boulder? Want to cut down some trees with ?grahm thanks. Boulder replied. Grahm looked at fireheart and shrugged .mommy?don't you think you should do more stuff with Sam?fireheart asked. Maybe later siren replied. ..well I'm going to go with Sam and grahm. Fireheart said. careful. Siren responded.

Fireheart walkedout of the room and ran after Sam and !grahm!fireheart fireheart,what do you need? Sam asked. I have an idea. How about you take mom and uncle boulder to their favorite places and surprise them? Fireheart explained. That..might work. Let's go! Grahm ran after grahm but stopped to hug her father. Hi daddy!,bye daddy! Fireheart .chase mumbled.

Sam/sirenmeanwhile at the obstacle course,"here we are, siren."Sam happened to it? Siren asked. It just has dirt on it that's all. Sam replied nervously. I told you I don't like drag racing. Siren growled. Please momma?fireheart begged. Siren smiled."fine". And now my lovely partner you'll be racing blurr and chase. Sam explained. "Chase I'm OK with but blurr. Ugh!" Siren said. Who cares?! Just race me!blurr growled then nodded. "Ready..set..go!Sam exclaimed. Blurr was the first one to lead." This is your idea of drag racing? "Siren asked." Just go! Sam replied. "That's more like said as she sped in front of chase. What the?! Chase yelled. Fireheart then laughed like crazy. Come on siren! Sam yelled." With pleasure "siren responded as she went faster. Damn it! Blurr yelled."I win!siren yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

( **chapter 6 of transformers randomness this chapter is about how siren met heatwave)**

/siren's pov/

"Hey heatwave"! I said as I ran to my boyfriend,heatwave.

" hey siren".heatwave replied.

"Let me guess...no war movies"? I asked.

" yup.I'm so bored".heatwave said.

"Hmm...you know what we could do" ?siren asked.

"Hmmm"? Heatwave said.

" remember the day we met"?siren asked.

"Like it was yesterday". Heatwave replied.

 **8 years ago**

I ran out of the base and my ffather optimus prime picked me up.

" Daddy"!I yelled.

"Where dyou think your going"? Optimus asked.

" Let go"!I yelled.

"I juswant you to be careful" optimus said.I didn't listen so I chased a butterfly.

"Siren happen". Optimus explained.

" I know!I replied. "I won't talk to decepticons".

" You can talk to Autobots though".optimus said.

"Can I go now"? I asked.

" be careful". Optimus replied.

 **MEANWHILE**

siren ran around base but tripped on a mech.

" who are you"?the mech asked.

"I am siren prime". I explained.

"Princes it's a pleasure to meet you". Heatwave said.

"What's your name" I asked.

"My names heatwave". The boy replied.

" Do you wanna play "?I asked.

" Sure!want to have a water fight "heatwave asked.

" I don't see any water ".I then sprayed me with water.

" cool"I exclaimed.

"You can use my hose" heatwave said.

I smirked anI sprayed him.

"Hey"! Heatwave yelled.

" siren"!optimus yelled

"HEATWAVE"! Anotherbot yelled

"I have to go" heatwave said.

"Me too...bye...heatwave"I said as I ran to my father.

" b-bye".heatwave replied.

 **MEANWHILE**

"Hey were yyou talking to"? Optimus asked.

" is he your boyfriend"?stargazer teased.

"No". Siren said as she blushed." His name's heatwave. "

"HA!your blushing!so he is your boyfriend"! Stargazer yelled.

" shut up"I yelled.

"Girls!eat your dinnerand go to bed". Optimus said.

" yes dad".me and stargazer said.

 **NEXT DAY**

"psst!siren"!a voice whispered.

"Huh?what"? I asked.

" it's me heatwave ".heatwave said.

" heatwave?what areyou doing here "?I asked.

" come on I have a surprise for you ".heatwave whispered.I smiled and ran out of the house.

" come on"!heatwave said as he ran in the distance.

"Where are we going "? I asked.

"You'll see". Heatwave replied.

" tell me"I yelled.

"Relax!we're already here". Heatwave replied.

I then saw a meadow and a lake.

" it's beautiful ".siren whispered." Heatwave your awesome ".

"I know". Heatwave replied. I smirked and splashed water on him.

"HEY"!Heatwave yelled.

"Ha!,Ha!". I yelled as I ran away from him.

" COME BACK HERE"!Heatwave yelled as he chased me.

"Catch me ifyou can"! I yelled.

Heatwave growled and pinned meto the ground."

"Who's slow now"? Heatwave asked.

I rolled my eyes." .your my friend who always catches me". I said.

Heatwave smiled." I think we're going to be more than friends ".heatwave replied as he kissed me.

 **present**

" whoa!,whoa!I actually said that "?!heatwave asked.

" you sure did".I said as I pinned heatwave ."did you forget"?

"Uh...no?"Heatwave said nervously.

" your up to something".I said.

"What?...no."!Heatwave replied.

" tell me"!I said.

"OK!,OK!" Heatwave yelled as he got down on one knee.

"I can't believe I'm doing siren me and you have been best friends since we were I love you". Heatwave explained.

" heatwave...are you saying what Ithink your saying"?I asked.

" ...will you marry me"? Heatwave asked.

" yes"I replied.

"We don't tell Elaine about this". Heatwave said.

" I want her to know ".I replied.

"I'm just kidding you can tell her". Heatwave said.

( **well here's chapter 6 of transformers randomness. Now I'm out of ideas PM me or review if you want to)**


	7. really crazy randomness

**OCS**

 **Siren-jeanette mccurdy**

 **Sam- miley cyrus**

 **Danny -Peyton Meyer**

 **Elaine- Demi lovato**

 **Dianna-avril lavigne**

 **Hannah-sabrina carpenter**

 **Dark shade -Terra strong**

 **/siren's pov/**

"hey are you all doing"?I asked as I walked into the firehouse.

"Being lazy". Hound replied.

" No we're not!...we're watching the lion king"Elaine looked at heatwave and shrugged.

" well when you have the time I want to tell you something...you too houndy"! I said .and hound just gave a thumbs up.

" HEY"!barricade yelled."uh oh barricades in a bad mood that'sa bad sign".Darkshade said.

"WHO FORGOT TO CHECK THE INTERNET CONNECTION"!? Barricade then put their hands up in defense.

"I'll go check". I said as I left." The internet looks fi-wait a minute!...the wires are chewed up".I mumbled as she went to the cabinet.

"I need somethingto eat". I said as I opened the cabinet but stopped when I saw a animal in there."HEATWAVE"! I yelled.

" what"?heatwave asked."there's something...in the cabinet".!I whispered.

"Oh your delusional". Heatwave teased as he opened the cabinet."HOLY SHIT!THERE'S SQUIRRELS IN HERE!" Heatwave yelled.

"We're chipmunks! Not squirrels!CHIPMUNKS"! The chipmunk yelled.

" Kade!I told you not to leave the door open"!heatwave yelled.

"NOT MY PROBLEM"! Kade yelled back.

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"?!Hound eyes widened at seeing three chipmunks."uh...I'll come back later ".hound whispered.

" how did you get in here "?heatwave asked.

" funny you should ask. We were kidnapped and well...we ended up here".one of the chipmunksexplained.

"T-They can talk I need to lie down". I whispered to heatwave." Easy siren".Heatwave replied.

"BARRICADE!,CHASE!,HOUND!,HANNAH,ELAINE AND DIANNA!GET IN HERE"! Heatwave yelled.

" Wha-what in the world are they"?Hannah asked.

I sighed."they're chipmunks."I explained."oooohhhh".Hannah whispered.

"What are your names"? Elaine asked.

"I'm Alvin. These are my brother's Simon and Theodore".Alvin explained.

" are you the ones who were nibbling through my internet cables"?barricade asked.

Alvin and Simon looked at Theodore. "What!?it's shockingly tasty"!Theodore said.

"I like this little guy already". Darkshade said as she tried to pet Theodore but he bit her.

" OW!MY FUCKIN FINGER"!Darkshade yelled.I then laughed at my cousin."I told you not to eat so much energon".barricade whispered.

"Save it"! Darkshade growled." OrI'll tazer you again". Barricade rolled his eyes.

"Theodore has a habit with biting metal". Simon explained.

I smiled." Well my boyfriend has a habit with spraying people".I explained.

"Siren"! Heatwave growled.

"it's true"! I replied.

" 's just hope Derrick doesn't come in here ".heatwave growled.

" Umm...is that a good thing or a bad thing "?knockout asked.

" IT'S A BAD THING"!we yelled in unison.

"OK!GEEZ!" Knockout yelled.

( **i am running out of ideas!ugh!well,PM me if you have any ideas.)**


	8. more randomness and a surprise

**Ocs**

 **Siren Jeannet mccurdry**

 **Sam-mileyCyrus**

 **Derric-peyton meyer**

 **Darkshade -Terra strong**

 **Elaine- demi lovato**

 **Hannah Sabrina carpenter**

 **Dianna- avril lavigne**

 **/ siren's pov/**

I sighed as I woke up in my berth .even though I couldn't recharge at all last night.I then noticed Theodore in the room.

"Heatwave". just ignored me.I sighed and hit him with a pillow.

" OW!what"?Heatwave asked.I sighed and pointed to the floor.

"Are you delusional"? Heatwave asked.

" NO"!I yelled as I slapped heatwave.

"OK"!heatwave yelled as he checked the floor." Never mind your right there's definitely a chipmunk down there."heatwave said.

"What?...Theodore what are you doing here"? I asked.

"I'm I didn't want to sleep by myself". Theodore replied.

" so...you've been in here all night "?heatwave asked and Theodore nodded.

" Great".heatwave mumbled.

"Hey!you are being stubborn right now".I whispered

"Oh yeah ?barricade's more stubborn than me".heatwave replied.

"AHHH!WHAT THE!?" Barricade screamed."ugh"!I moaned as I heard barricade.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!? Heatwave yelled.

" THAT"!Knockout yelled pointing to the dishwasher which had a small shadow in it.

"Ugh". Heatwave groaned as he opened the dishwasher then his eyes widened at seeingAlvin.

" AHHH"!Alvin yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE STILL"?! Heatwave yelled.

" Taking a shower"Alvin replied.

"GET OUT"!Heatwave growled.

" .NO!Alvin yelled.

 **"I** **AM ONE MICROSECOND AWAY FROM HURTING YOU"!** Heatwave growled as he pointed his gun at Alvin.

"OK!OK!that's enough"! Siren yelled.

"We need to get them out of here". Heatwave whispered.

"I have an idea". Barricade whispered.

" what is it"?I asked.

"THIS"!Barricade yelled as he pointed his gun at Alvin.

" WOAH!WHAT'S WITH THE WEAPONS "!?Alvin asked.

" STOP!NOBODY IS KILLING ANYONE"!I yelled.

"AWW"! Barricade groaned.

"I'm going to tie you up now". Alvin said as he tied up heatwave.

" HEATWAVE"!I yelled.

"Alvin! What is wrong with you"? Simon asked.

"OK.I think I went a little overboard". Alvin replied.

" A little"?Simon asked.

"You OK"?I asked worriedly as I untied heatwave.

"I'm fine". Heatwave growled.

"Sorry". Alvin whispered.

"OK!they have got to go"! Heatwave said.

" AWW"!the chipmunks said in unison.

"And I know the perfect place". Knockout said.

" oh please don't say it".Darkshade groaned.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE DECEPTICONS BASE**

"now I will find a way to destroy optimus prime and the princesses "!Megatron said until he heard the doorbell." Soundwave get the door"!

"Yes lordMegatron". Soundwave said as he got the door.

" hello!I'm Alvin and these are my brother's Simon and Theodore "!Alvin said.

" uh...lord Megatron"?soundwave asked.

"What is it soundwav- HOLY CRAP!CHIPMUNKS"! Megatron yelled." How did they get here "?

Soundwave shrugged." I don't know".

"We were sent here by the rescuebots". Simon explained.

" the rescuebots?...NO"! Megatron yelled.

 **LATER BACK AT THE FIREHOUSE**

"ah..back to our own lives".Knockout said as he sat down on the couch.

" speaking of which..me and heatwave have something to tell you ".Siren said.

" your leaving the team"?!Barricade asked.

"No!what I'm trying to say is me and heatwave are getting married". Siren growled.

Hannah's eyes widened and screamed while running up to her room.

"what's wrong with her"? Heatwave asked.

"She didn't know this was going to happen". Elaine replied.

" well we're happy for you heatwave".boulder said.

"Thanks". Heatwave replied.

( **well I'm out of ideas again. PM me if you have any ideas)**


	9. A new member and random yelling

( **I was bored and I had no idea on what to do.)**

 **/siren's pov/**

 **Siren -Jeannette mccurdy**

 **Stargazer -Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Sam- mileyCyrus**

 **Hannah- Sabrina carpenter**

 **Derrick -Peyton meyer**

 **Brooke - Katy perry**

"Hey big sis!what's up "?stargazer asked me.

" I don't know but I overhead dad saying that he has a surprise for I suppose you know about this "?I explained.

" uh... No"stargazer lied nervously.

I looked at my sister and Icould tell that she was lying."uh "?I asked.

"Yup"!Stargazer replied.

" but if your lying I'm telling daddy".I said.

"Yeah,yeah...your just like blaze mumbled.

" HEARD THAT"!I growled.

"Hey guys have you figured out what optimus primesgetting is about"?barricade asked.

"I don't know". I replied ,one step away from slapping the hell out of him.

"Rescuebots,exdecepticons it is time for the meeting". Optimus explained.

" dad didn't we have one like a week ago "?I asked.

" yes but this is important".optimus replied.

"Like always". Hannah mumbled.

" anyways,we have a new rescuebot except she was a deception".optimus explained.

"WAS?SHE?" Barricade asked.I sighed and slapped his face.

"HEY!" Barricade yelled.

"As I was saying, we have a new member named Darkshade.". Optimus explained as a decepticon walked in.

" DARKSHADE"!?I yelled."MY COUSIN"!?

"Yes". Optimus sighed.

Darkshade"! Barricade yelled as he ran up to hug her.

" question...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"!? Heatwave yelled confused as heck.

"I'll explain later". I said as I sighed.

" what inthe world are you doing barricade "?Brooke asked.

" oh..jeez this is hard to explain. But she's my mate".barricade explained.

My eyes widened."AHHH!WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SHADES"!?I asked having a total melt down.

"Uh...what just happened"?Darkshade asked.

" Do you two have a rivalry or what "?Heatwave asked.

"Kinda". Darkshade replied.

" KINDA!?YOU KILLED MY BROTHER"!I yelled.

"It was on accident"! Darkshade yelled back.

" NO IT WASN'T!BECAUSE OF YOU MY BROTHER IS DEAD"!I growled trying not to remember the war."

"I-its your fault". I mumbled.

" siren I'm !I didn't know my sword would go through him!just please give me another chance ".Darkshade said softly.

"I don't think I can".I said crying into heatwaves then looked at just shrugged.

" siren...please I need my best friend back".Darkshade said softly.

I sighed."all right".I replied.

" I'm happy to join you all". Darkshade said softly.

" us of us".optimus replied.

( **im running out of ideas again.I might do a rescuebots episode or something like that.)**


	10. even more randomness

**Chapter10 of my random story.I dont have much to say about this chapter so... enjoy!**

 **OCS**

 **Siren -Jeannette mccurdy**

 **Sam - miley Cyrus**

 **Darkshade - -Terra strong**

 **Derrick -Peyton meyer**

 **Hannah -Sabrina carpenter**

 **Elaine - avril lavigne**

 **Dianna - demi lovato**

 **Brook - Katy Perry**

 **/Heatwaves pov/**

"siren wake up".I whispered softly.

"What is it Heatwave"? Siren asked tiredly.

"I have a surprise for you".I whispered.

" what is it"? Siren asked.

"you'll find out soon". I replied.

" All right ".siren groaned." Can Elaine come"?

"You can ask". I replied.

" Elaine"! Siren yelled." Yes"?Elaine asked as she walked in.

"Do you want to take a drive with me and heatwave"? Siren asked.

" beats getting beaten at video games by Brooklyn ".Elaine mumbled quietly.

 **MEANWHILE**

" Here we are".I exclaimed. Elaine looked up and facepalmed."YOU SAID WE WERE GOING FOR A DRIVE"!Elaine yelled.

"I lied." I replied.

" what are we doing near the Griffin rock mountain"? Siren asked confused.

"I'll show you come here". I replied motioning siren to come towards me.

Siren walked towards heatwaveand gasped." H-How did you find this "?Siren asked.

" what is that "?Elaine asked.

" That is a legendary prime sword. Legend has it, that if you have the strength of a prime or are related to a prime or something like that. the bot that picks this up will be the next prime. Siren explained excitedly.

"Cool"! Elaine exclaimed.

" go on..try to pickit up ".I said.

Siren noddedand closed her eyes concentrating on trying to pick up the ,siren got out the sword.

" I DID IT"!Sirenexclaimed excitedly.

"Holy shit!yourthe next prime!" Elaine said.

"Hello rescuebots". A evil voice said softly.

" Storm".Siren growled.

"WHO"?! Elaine asked.

" UGH!...ok.I'll explain it is one of megatrons henchmen or something. I explained.

"Right .so ...I heard that you are getting married to this pathetic fire truck". Storm said.

" he's not pathetic!he's my leader".siren growled.

"Well.I hope your team doesn't mind if... I TAKE HIM"! Storm said.

" HEATWAVE"!Siren yelled as storm grabbed me.

"Siren.I'll be OK.I promise". I yelled back.

"I will". Siren whispered softly."I promise."

 **LATER AT THE FIREHOUSE**

 **/Sirens pov/**

 **"** Dad!,Dad!,Dad"! I said over again as I tried to contact my father.

" what is it siren?"optimus asked me.

"I have two things to tell you. 1)Heatwaves been captured by storm. 2)I have this." I explained as I held up the prime sword.

Optimus prime gasped."how did you get that and heatwave get captured "?optimus asked.

"Griffen rock mountain and I don't know. Storm just took him!probably to the decepticon base".I explained.

" you must go and save Heatwave".optimus replied.

"OK.I will". I whispered softly.

 **LATER**

 **/NOBODYS POV/**

" ugh!storm! Let me go!"heatwave groaned.

" you are mine now". Storm replied as sheslapped him.

Shockwave then ran in.

"Storm!" Shockwave panted.

"What is it shockwave"? Storm asked.

"The 'princess is here". Shockwave replied.

" Shit".storm whispered and walked outside.

"What in the name of primus are you doing here"?! storm growled.

"I'm here to get Heatwave back and kick your aft". Siren replied.

" And how areyou going to do that "? Storm asked.

" with this".siren replied as she held up the prime sword.

"Impossible". Storm thengrowled and charged herself at siren.

" I should have put you out of your misery a long time ago "!storm yelled.

" same for you!"siren yelled back.

Storm then punched siren and siren growled.

"THAT'S IT"! Siren yelled as she put on her mask.

" what areyou going to do"?storm asked sarcastically.

"This!" Siren said as she stabbed her sword in storms leg.

"OW!WHAT THE FUCK"?! Storm yelled.

" You have two options. 1)release my fiance and I won't hurt you. 2)if you don't release him I will kill you."siren explained.

"ALL RIGHT!,ALL RIGHT!" Storm growled as went to unlock Heatwave.

Heatwave then walked out and slapped storm while walking away.

"Heatwave?are you OK"? Siren asked.

"I'm fine." Heatwave replied.

"Good." Siren replied as she slapped him."Don't scare me again"!

Heatwaves eyes widened.I'm sorry if I scared you ".Heatwave mumbled.

Siren smiled and nuzzled heatwave." Its ok...I can't wait until our wedding".siren replied.

"Me neither." Heatwave whispered softly.

 **well i finally finished took three daysfor me to finish. Oh me if you have any ideas.:-)**


	11. wedding

Heyer **people th** **is is my first** **tra** **nsformers wed** **ding .do not blame me if I do not get it** **right I haven't been to a wedding years!BTW the bots are in human mode for the first half of the story. So..enjoy!**

 **Siren -Jeanette mccurdy**

 **Sam -mileyCyrus**

 **Derrick- Peyton meyer**

 **Hannah - Sabrina carpenter**

 **Elaine - avril lavigne**

 **Stargazer-Miranda cosgrove**

 **Dianna - demi lovato**

 **/siren's POV/**

time went by so fast.I couldn't believe the day of my wedding finally came. I was getting married to my best friend, who would now be my husband. stargazer and Hannah have been bothering me to be my maid of honor so I let them .chase was heatwaves best man since he is the only person heatwave trusts.

"Hey sis!" Stargazer exclaimed.

"Stargazer!" I yelled as I ran to hug my sister.

"I'm so happy for you!stargazer said.

"I just can't believe my wedding day is already here". I replied." Nice dress".

"Hannah made me wear this". Stargazer groaned as she looked at her.

" ah haha would ya look at the time".Hannah said nervously as she ran away.

"Aww that's cute!you have a flower in your hair". Stargazer pointed out.

I blushed." I want to look nice for Heatwave ".I replied.

Stargazer chuckled."I'm sure you are."

"Siren! Its time"! Blades called.

" LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!"Siren yelled.

"Sugar rush". Stargazer whispered.

/ **Heatwaves POV/**

" Chase!how's my hair"? Heatwave asked.

"Fine". Chase replied.

The bridal song played and I saw optimus walk siren down the isle. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that matched her was the minister because...well,optimus has to walk siren down the isle.

" Friends,Family we are all here today to celebrate the union of heatwave and siren ,who gives the bride today"?Ratchet asked and optimus stood up."I .take care of my girl."optimus said.

"Daddy." Siren whispered.

"Yes sir". Heatwave replied.

" Love is patient,love is is not rude."ratchet said as I smiled at Heatwave.

"At this time,before proceeding withthe bonding ceremony,I would like to invite the couple to share their ,would you please deliver yours first?"

"I promise to be by your side when your upset.I promise to love you like I loved you all these years.i love you" I said as siren smiled at me.

"And now siren would you deliver your vows"?

" I remember when you said we would be more than friends.I never forgot those when we had our first kiss it felt like fireworks.I love you".

"Siren and heatwave please join hands siren prime do you take heatwave to be your cherished husband,through sickness and health,joy and sorrow,as long as you both shall live?ratchet asked siren." I do".

"Do you Heatwave Cory matthews,take siren as your cherished wife,through sickness and health,joy and sorrow,as long as you both shall live"?" I do".

"The wedding symbolize the never ending love you two have for each after me:I, siren give you heatwave,this ring as a symbol of my enduring love for as the ring completes itself,you complete me.

"I,heatwave giveyou siren,this ring as a symbol of my enduring love for as the ring completes itself,you complete me."

"I,siren give you heatwave,this ring as a symbol of my enduring as the ring completes itself .you complete me."

"I,Heatwave give you,siren this ring as a symbol of my enduring love for as the ring completes complete me."

"Siren and heatwave by the power vested in meI pronounce you husband and wife,you may now kiss the bride". Ratchet said as I kissed that we went outside to celebrate.

 **Meanwhile outside**

" wooohool!party time"!Hannah yelled.

"I think you've had too much sugar". Siren said.

" ok.I'm calm".Hannah replied.

"Oh my gosh!sis!im so happy for you"! Stargazer said as she squeezed siren to death and I silently laughed at that.

"psst!Hannah"! Elaine whispered.

" Hmm"?Hannah asked.

"Let's make siren and heatwave sing to a song" Elaine explained.

"You are evil" .Hannah replied as she smiled evily.

"Hey siren!" Hannah yelled .

"What"? Siren asked.

" Do you like singing"?Hannah asked.

"A little ...heatwave doesn'tSiren replied.

"He doesn't?oh 're going to make you sing with heatwave"! Elaine blurted out as Hannah hit her in the elbow.

"I don't know guys". Siren replied.

" Please!,please!,please!,pretty please with a cherry on top"?Hannah and Elaine said in unison.

"Ok!ok"!siren replied.

" YES"Hannah exclaimed.

"Which song do you want to play"? Siren asked.

Hannah anElaine smiled evily." A thousand years"!Elaine said.

"Scrap". Siren mumbled.

" SOUNDWAVE!PLAY THE MUSIC"!Elaine yelled.

"Wait!what"? I asked.

"Hannah and Elaine are making us dance together... Just go along with it"! Siren whispered and I groaned.

 **Siren: heart beats fast colors and promises**

 **How to be brave**

 **How can I love when I'm afraid to watching you stand alone**

 **All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

 **One step closer**

 **Both: I have died everyday waiting for you.**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 **I'll loveyou for a thousand more**

 **Heatwave: Time stands in all she is.**

 **I will be brave**

 **I will not let anything take away**

 **What's standing in front of me**

 **Every breath**

 **Every hour has come to this**

 **One step closer**

 **Both:I have died everyday wating for you.**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.**

 **I'll love you for a thousand more**

 **And all along i would believe I would find you**

 **Time has brought your heart to me**

 **I love you for a thousand years**

 **I love you for a thousand more**

 **One step closer**

 **One step closer**

 **Heatwave:I have died everydaywating for you**

 **Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you a thousand more**

 **And all alongI believed I would find you**

 **Time has brought your heart to me**

 **I have loved you for a thousand years**

 **I'll love you a thousand more**

"Awesome!I have an idea!...let's go out for ice cream"!Hannah exclaimed.

"HELL YEAH"! Elaine yelled.

" And tomorrow laser tag"!Hannah said.

"YES!sams paying "! Brooke yelled.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS LASER TAG"!? Hound asked.

"I don't know". Barricade replied.

" that was...quite fun".I admitted.

"I kne you'd like it". Siren replied.

 **well I'm out of me if you have any ideas.:-)**


	12. laser tag

( **i made t** **his chapter yesterday but had no time at all to publish it since I was gone all day,anyways Cody takes the bots to do laser tag for the first time)**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

"so..explain this to me is this laser tag game about"? I asked.

" well,we split into two groups and shoot the other team with lasers until time runs out".Cody explained.

"That seems reasonable". I said smirking.

"Question,will it hurt"? Blades asked.

" no bladesCody replied."who wants to be leader of team#1?"

"I do"! I yelled.

" and team#2"? Cody asked.

"I do"! Darkshade yelled.

After that,siren,chase,cody,Knockout and boulder were put on team ,,blades,drift,kade,Dianna and Brooklyn were put on team2.

" come on"!cod said as he and the bots went into the chamber."good luck everybody!and don't get separated from your team! "

" I don't know how to shoot the laser gun"! I said as I ran up to siren.

"Just stick with me and I'll help you". Siren said as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly,we heard team2 around the corner." Everyone hide"!I whispered.

"Come out,come out wherever you are".blades said as he looked around.

Siren kneeled down and shot blades's vest multiple times.

" OW!OKOK!IM OUT"!blades yelled as he walked away.

"Nice job have 7 more to with only 30 minutes to go." I explained.

"Aw man". Knockout groaned.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **/Barricade/**

"do you see anything"? I asked.

" no".Darkshade replied sighing.

"22 minutes to tag your opponents". The announcer said.

" what do we do now"? I asked.

Darkshade shrugged."I don't know".

" 2...come out,come out wherever you are". Knockout said as he powered uphis laser gun.

" crap!its knockout "!I exclaimed.

Darkshade shot at knockout but misssed.

" there you are ".knockout said as he shot at all of us.

" DAMN IT"! Darkshade exclaimed.

"All teams come back for results. I repeat all teams come back for results". The announcer said.

"let's see who wins captain cuddles". Heatwave said teasing kade.

" STOP CALLING ME CAPTAIN CUDDLES "!kade yelled.

 **LATER**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

"And the team winner is team 1" optimus explained.

"Nice job". Darkshade said as she shook my hand.

" thanks".I replied.

"So...we'll do this 5 months from now"? Kade asked.

" sure thing captain cuddles ".I replied.

 **(Hope you enjoyed!PMme if you have any ideas.)**


	13. movie night and a surprise

**the bots and the others watch a movie for movie night at the end of the movie heatwave tells them a surprise.**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

"it's movie night"!Hannah yelled as all of us entered the bunker.

" **WE KNOW** "! All of us yelled in unison.

" ."Hannah mumbled.

"What do you guys want to watch"? I asked.

Hannah andBrooklyn smiled evily." THE LION GUARD"!Brooklyn yelled.

"Of course". Knockout mumbled.

"should've know".Siren said as she facepalmed.

" how come me,Brooklyn,Dianna,and Elaine are the only ones who enjoy the lion king "?Hannah asked.

" we're not the ones who have the posters in our room".I replied.

"Touché". Hannah said as she put on the movie.

"After the movie me and siren have something to tell you guys ".I explained.

Hannah looked at me like I was I shot her a death glare.

" the movies starting "!Brooklyn exclaimed.

" wake me when it's finished ".siren said as she curled up next to me.

" WHAT?!siren!you never go into recharge when watching movies with us"!Elaine exclaimed.

"Sorry guys.I'm just too tired". Siren replied.

"Heatwave!you did something to siren!I know you did"! Hannah yelled.

" uh...no"?I said lying."just watch the movie".

"Fine". Hannah mumbled as she turned around to watch the movie.

"That was close". Siren whispered.

" can go into recharge now if you want".I replied.

"OK."siren said as she fell into recharge.

/*/

/*/

 **/Siren's P.O.V/**

" **GALVATRON! PLEASE DON'T HURT THEM"!** I yelled as Galvatron went over to Heatwave and chase.

" **NEVER!YOU AND YOUR SISTER SHOULD HAVE DIED A LONG TIME AGO"!** Galvatron yelled as he pulled out his guns.

" what are you-"?I asked as I saw Galvatron getting closer to heatwave and chase

"And now..I'm going to take the ones that you care about". Galvatron growled powering up his gun.

" **NO DON'T PLEASE"!** I yelled.

/*/

/*/

"Siren?,siren"? Heatwave asked.

"Is she dead"? Hannah asked.

" **NO"!** everyone yelled.

Hannah then put her hands up in defense.

" Siren"!heatwave asked again.

" **GALVATRON"!** I yelled as I punched Heatwave in the face.

" is that a new husband and wife thing foryou two "? Hannah asked.

"NO"! Heatwave growled as he went over to me." Siren you OK"?

"I'm was just a bad dream that's all". I replied.

" about Galvatron"?heatwave asked.

My eyes widened and I sighed."yes." I replied.

Chase screamed and ran to his room.

"I had a dream that Galvatron killed you and chase and that he was coming for the rest of us." I explained as I heard chase scream again.

"It'll be OK.I promise". Heatwave said as he nudged me.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK?!YOU ALREADY FINISHED THE MOVIE"?! I asked.

" Yup it was an hour long ". Hannah replied.

" well...now that the movies over me and have something to tell you ".Heatwave said.

" what is it"? Stargazer asked.

I looked at heatwave and smiled."I'm sparked."I said and barricades jaw dropped.

"Wait.,wait. Explain to me what sparked means again because I forgot".Hannah said.

" oh geez ...Hannah sparked means pregnant ".stargazer explained.

"siren's pregnant!?" Hannah asked and knockout nodded.

"What's the baby's name going to be"? Brooklyn asked excitedly.

"I have no you guys can give me some ideas."? I asked.

" OH!,OH! How about Fireheart if it's a girl"? Hannah asked.

"No way!it shouldbe hypervolt"! Elaine yelled.

" excuse me that name has been taken"!my three year old niece hypervolt said.

"OK...Fireheart it is". Elaine mumbled.

"And if it's a boy,thunderstrike"! Danny said.

"Those names are we'll see". I replied.

" it would be awesome with more help around".Dianna said.

"Hey siren when he or she is born can I drive him or her"? Hannah asked.

" we'll see".I replied.

 **well hope you enjoyed it.I ran out of ideas...I need help.**


	14. changes

**Im doing c** hanges **one of my f** **avorite episodes**

 **Siren -Jeannette mccurdy**

 **Sam -miley cyrus**

 **Darkshade -Terra stronga(Ignore the a)**

 **Derrick -Peyton meyer**

 **Danny -Corey fogelmanis**

 **Hannah -Sabrina carpenter**

 **Elaine - avril lavigne**

 **Dianna - Demi lovato**

 **Brooklyn -Katy perry**

 **/siren's P.O.V/**

Heatwave punched his punching bag while chase and the others played a game."you are confronted by two horses pulling a wagon over a cliff".chase explained.

"There's a rescue we haven't had yet". Boulder said.

"Do you,A,tell the sherrif?,B unhitch the wagon or-" chase asked.

"C!stop reading that book". Heatwave growled.

"HeatwaveI am attempting to prepare us for any possible continuance". Chase explained.

" we've handled plenty weird rescues together".heatwave said as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly the bots heard a beeping noise

"That's optimus primes alert"! Boulder exclaimed.

" OPTIMUS!" Brooklyn screamed excitedly as the bots and the others headed for the bunker.

"Rescue team sigma 17 awaiting orders". Heatwave said.

" this mission is for you alone have proven yourself ready for a new is time you grew into the leader you were meant to be ".optimus explained.

"Thank you my team"? Heatwave asked.

" will stay on Griffin rock while you come to a secret immediately. I will send coordinates ".optimus replied.

" but sir"! Heatwave exclaimed as the screen went black.

"Consider our team phased". Blades said sadly and I pat his back to make him feel better.

 **MEANWHILE**

"hey here it is dad" kade said as he brought out a picture.

" we lost this". Chief burns said.

"It seems to nice." Cody said.

" right?especially after how he stole great gramps ship". Kade replied.

"well at least we have it".Chief burns said.

"Finally"! Moroco exclaimed.

 **A routine patrol with 5 bots in stasis,years awoke in the strangest of places earth was their home now in addition,optimus prime gave them this mission:learn from the humans serve** **and** **protect,live** **in** **their** **world,earn their respect,a family of hero's will be your allies,to others remain robots in desguise.**

 **Rescuebots,roll to the rescue humans in need hero's indeed**

 **WithCody to guide them and show them the way rescuebots will be saving the day**

 **Rescuebots,roll to the rescue**

 **Rescuebots**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

"chief burns i need a request to primes sending me to the mainland". I explained.

"Robots with personalities now this is positively amazing". Moroco said.

" permission granted heatwave what's it for"?chief burns asked.

"I'm not sure sir.I don't even know how long I'll be gone". I replied.

" when do you have to go heatwave"? Cody asked.

"Yeah! Yocan't leave us heat!especially with barricade"! Hannah yelled.

" HEY"!barricade yelled.

I rolled my eyes and answeredCody's question."I might have time to take you to school."

"Well..we'll all "? Chief burns asked as he glared at Hannah and barricade.

" yup"!

"Whatever you say boss".

"I have to take this portrait ?sam,siren do you mind coming with me"? Chief burns asked.

" sure dad"Sam replied.

"Yes sir!" Siren said.

"Will you be OK without me"? I asked.

Siren nodded." Heatwave you knowI can take care of myself I'm a prime and part Autobot".siren said.

Chief burns chuckled and put the portrait in chases trunk.

 **LATER**

 **"** remember if you need me call me on your com". I eexplained." Chase you'd in charge while I'm keep an eye on cody,blades don't stay up late watching horror movies. I won't be there to help you hunt zombie hamsters. "

"WHAT?!that was one time"! Blades yelled.

" barricade please do not I repeat DO NOT interact with humans!"I yelled.

Barricade groaned.

"Siren please keep an eye on barricade and blades". I said.

Siren nodded.

" ugh.I feel like I'm forgetting something ".I said groaning..

"Heatwave you have prepared us for every eventually". Chase explained.

" we'll be fine".boulder said.

"Right but if we're not call me on your com". I explained.

" **YOU SAID THAT 2 -"** Hannah said until Darkshade dragged her away.

Chief burns com then rang." What's up doc"?chief burns asked.

"Not waskely wabbits I'm seems to be a tornado heading towards the island".doc Greene explained.

" we have to warn the town Griffin rocks not fit to handle this kind of weather".chief burns said.

"I have aninvention that may work if you can spare dani and blades". Doc Greene said.

" team we have an emergency"!chief burns explained.

"Rescuebots roll to the rescue"! I yelled everyone looked at me." Optimus will understand if I'm late".

 **MEANWHILE**

 **/boulders P.O.V./**

the tornado got closer to Griffen rock chase was lucky enough to pull down the barricades before they flew i was helping grahm get some kids safely in the school.

"Sir!thetornado appears to be getting closer"!chase yelled.

" just hang in there partner".chief burns said.

"Get inside now"! Kade said to some kids that were running inside.

" wait kade!look"Cody said as he pointed to two kids trapped under a slide.

"Go insideCody we'll take care of it"! Kade yelled.

Heatwave transformed and brought kade to where the kids were.

" hey!who wants a free ride in afiretruck?"Kade asked as the kids ran inside heatwave.

Before heatwavecould move he got lifted in the air.

"HEATWAVE!get us out of here"! Kade yelled.

" I'm...trying".heatwave groaned.

"Heatwave!". I yelled as I ran to him.

" stand back boulder!the storms too strong"!Heatwave growled.

"I'm stronger!power up and energize"! exclaimed as I used my magnet to catch heatwave.

" hey guys hate to rush y'all but things are getting out of hand down here"Sam said.

"Doing the best we can sis"! Dani replied.

" get closer to the tornado blades.".doc Greene said.

Blades groaned and flew closer to the tornado.

"So what's that thing called,"? Dani asked.

" I call it the tornadon't this might make the tornado go away if we test it".Doc explained.

"Might?,Test it?"Dani and Brooklyn said in unison.

"don't mind if I time to drop it". Doc said.

Dani sighed and opened blades's hatch to drop the bomb and the tornado went away.

" remember if you need me-"heatwave said.

"Call you on our com". We all said in unison.

 **LATER**

 **/Hannah's P.O.V/**

" this is of y'all need to get out".Heatwave said.

"Uh we're coming along". Kade said.

I smiled evily." Even if you say no we're still going"I said.

"Besidesisn't OP big on humans"? Kade asked.

" fine".heatwave growled.

 **/Cody's P.O.V/**

"Hi son did school get out early"? Dad asked me as I walked in.

" no our teacher was kind of jumpy after the tornado".I explained.

"Then this will knock her knee socks storm manifested out of the clear blue sky." Doc explained as he showed us a picture of the weather machine.

"Like magic."dad mumbled.

" like science!"I exclaimed.

"It seems that a tornado is not enough to evacuate the island.". Moroco said as he set a storm on the weather machine." I do hope no one is flying a kite".

 **LATER**

 **/Hannah's P.O.V/**

"Your clear to go to in if you want to go back later". Arthur said as heatwave drove off.

Optimus then showed up.

"Hey OP!what's shakin bacon"!? Kade said.

" whoa optimus I didn't know you had a secret lair"!I exclaimed.

Heatwave facepalmed."sir my partner and my friend insisted on coming."Heatwave explained.

"Nothing much double duch...I too have learned from humans". Optimus said.

Me and kade shared a evil grin." Idiots".Heatwave whispered.

"Heatwave I have summoned you here to prove your next step in rescuebot leadership...a third will recommend energy and concentration.I am certain you are ready for the real deal". Optimus explained.

" little lost is the real deal"?kade asked confused.

"I have two forms right?bot and fire truck now I can scan a third form". Heatwave exclaimed.

" OH!pick something fast like a convertable we'll get to rescues faster than sam and siren!or a jet we'll fly circles over dani!"kade said.

"Or a ?OK." I added.

"Gee why stop there what about a space shuttle"?Heatwave asked.

"Sometimes you do not choose the vehicle. The vehicle chooses there will be plenty of time for that you learn to harness the energy you must reach deep into your spark to find inner strength." Optimus explained as his sigmia lit up and Heatwave nodded.

 **LATER**

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

"I bet souped up the weather machine and not a good one like chicken noodle. ".doc Greene said until he heard thunder.

" whoa!looks like he already has "chief burns exclaimed.

A thunderstrike then went straight to chief burns and the others until chase jumped in front of them.

" chase are you OK"?chief burns asked.

"Yes sir I suggest we go inside"chase replied.

Another thunderstrike hit the communication tower.

" the communication tower is down"!docGreene exclaimed.

"What are we going to do"? Cody asked.

" we make sure everyone's OK".chief burns replied.

 **MEANWHILE**

"I can't reach dad". Grahm said.

" Ican't reach Heatwave either ".blades said.

" have you tried siren"?Grahm asked.

"Siren come in"! Blades said into his com.

" blades"?siren asked.

"What happened all the communications are down". Blades said.

"moroco set...a thunderstorm on...the weather machine". Siren explained.

" siren your breaking up what do we do now"?blades asked.

"Just do what we always do protect people"!siren yelled as she radioed out.

Lightning flashed outside and blades yelped.

" heatwave will be sorry he missed on let's go".boulder said as he walked outside.

"Boulder over here"! Grahm exclaimed as he stood next to a burning house trapped with a family in it.

" climb aboard"!boulder said in his robot voice as he held out his hand.

"Ow!,Ow!Hot!,hot!,hot"! Blades exclaimed catching a burning tree.

" that should be enough to keep the burns family busy for naive an open door".morroc said as he went inside and wentdownstairs."where did the burns family get this"?morroco mumbled as he put a cartridge in the tape payer.

"Sigma 17 ship are stillin space". Chase said as he showed up on the screen.(CHASEY!umm...whoops sorry)

 **LATER**

Heatwaves sigmia lit up from concentration.

" is he supposed to do that"?kade asked.

" is normal for the process". Optimus replied.

" if anything happens to heatwave-".kade said.

" your concern does you justice I can see why heatwave cherishes your partnership".optimus said."

"He said that"? Kade asked.

" not in so many words".optimus said until heatwave woke up.

"I feel like boulder ran me over". Heatwave groaned.

" your gonna be fine buddy".kade said.

" HA"!Hannah exclaimed.

"Buddy?did something happen while I was out"? Heatwave asked as he grabbed optimus's hand.

" havesuccessfully focused your energy for a rescan .I am impressed. "Optimus explained.

Thank you ." heatwave said until he felt his spark weaken.

"You'll be weak until you fully you may scan vehicle mode when you find one that's right". Optimus said.

 **BACK AT GRIFFEN ROCK**

 **"** Dani!thank goodness your safe"!chief burns exclaimed as he hugged dani.

" what happened?where's Grahm"?Sam asked.

"Right behind us with the lubrios". Dani said as grahm let out the lubrios

"how'd you know how to get here"? Chief burns asked.

" communications were down so we followed procedures."Grahm explained.

"Well doc told me the weather machine was out on these cordanates". Chief said pointing to the middle of the screen." We'll take the darbiaba".

 **/Nobody's P.O.V/**

"careful coming aboard isn't swimming weather".chief burns said.

"Haven't you heard?100 percent chance of fire". Moroco said as he set fire on the weather machine.

" look"!boulder exclaimed.

The rescuebots then saw tornados of fire."hurry!go get some water"!grahm yelled.

All 5bots threw the water at the fire.

"Something tells me we're going to have to be a lot quicker"! Blades said.

" we sure picked the wrong day to lose our firefighters".Dani groaned.

 **LATER**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

 **"** Heatwave does that look like smoke to you kade asked.

" better call the chief".I replied.

"Dads not picking up". Kade said.

I groaned." This is heatwave to sigma 17 crew come in rescuebots".I said.."they're not picking up either."

"I'll try the ferry's radio". Kade said as he got out of me." Captain Shaw is something wrong"?

" doc is covered in flames.".captainShaw replied.

" well can we go faster"?kade asked.

"Not in these parts .if we go faster we're likely to join the rest of the sunken ships".captain Shaw said showing boats on the screen.

I groaned." Some leader I 're stuck out here."I mumbled.

"Maybe we can hitch hike on another boat". Kade said.

" that boat looks as good as any".I said pointing to a sunken fire boat.

"A fire boat"? Kade asked.

"I'm in"!Hannah exclaimed.

" see ya cap'n we're catching another ride!"kade yelled.

"Somethings not right about those burns kids". Captain Shaw mumbled.

I transformed and jumped to thebottom of the ocean and scanned the fireboat.

" whoa!this is awesome"Hannah exclaimed.

"Heatwave can't you drive a straight line"?! Kade asked.

"I'm trying!you try transforming and turn into a boat"! I exclaimed.

Kade covered his ears asI honked my horn.

" 's the horn".I mumbled.

"DADDY!heatwave good luck trying to teach your kid how to drive"! Kade yelled.

 **/Boulders P.O.V/**

All of us were trying to put out the fire until blades put it out.

" whew."I mumbled.

The fire started again and popped one of the firetrucks tires.

"Boulder!,Chase,Siren!,Barricade and knockout get over here we can't lose our only fire truck"! Chief burns yelled.

" BLADES!get down here"!I yelled.

Blades transformed and helped us move the truck.

"We're out of water"! Sam yelled.

"Shit!" Siren mumbled.

A boat put out the water.

"Thanks for the save"! Grahm exclaimed.

" All right"Brooklyn cheered.

"Where'd you get the boat"? Dani asked.

" the boat has a your welcome".Heatwave groaned.

"Heatwave"? I asked.

" Nice"!siren exclaimed.

"How is that possible"? Chase asked.

" he'sa triple changerer now?FUCK!"barricade yelled and chase,Darkshade and siren started beating him up.

"First responders".I mumbled rolling my eyes.

" Heatwave we owe you now you need to shut off the weather machine its just east of the boue".chief burns explained.

"On my way!" Heatwave exclaimed as he sprayed us.

"HEY"! All of us said in unison.

" sorry still getting the hang of this".heatwave said.

Heatwave drove in the middle of the ocean and rammed into the weather machine.

"I'm liking this new form!what do you thing kade?" Heatwave exclaimed.

"I think I'm going to be sick". Kade groaned.

 **LATER**

" so..how does exactly rescanning work?say hyperthetically a bot didn't want to fly anymore".blades asked.

"It's not easy.I had to get optimus's permission first. Sorry blades.". Heatwave said.

" what?!what made you think I was talking about me"?blades asked.

"It was pretty obvious". Hannah said.

"Dad?what's wrong"? Dani asked.

" the place I sent the picture to found a camera inside this picture".chief burns explained holding up a tiny camera.

"How much do you think he saw"? Sam asked.

" plenty".siren replied walking in."this was found in our classified bunker".chase said showing a button that had morrocos logo."so if knows our secret..what's his next move"?blades asked.

 **MEANWHILE IN MORROCOS SUBMARINE**

 **"** I will no longer focus on the they can be yours for an appropriate fee". Moroco said to Madeline pynch who showed up on the screen.

 **well I hope you enjoyed if you excuse me I'm gonna pass out for a long hour or two PM or review if you have any ideas.**


	15. back to life

**I have nothing to say about this But oh well,enjoy.**

 **Siren -Jeannette mccurdy**

 **Sam - mileyCyrus**

 **Stargazer - Miranda Cosgrove**

 **Darkshade -Terra strong**

 **Blaze - DC Douglas**

 **Fireheart -Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Derrick -Peyton meyer**

 **Danny -Corey fogelmanis**

 **Hannah -Sabrina carpenter**

 **Elaine - avril lavigne**

 **Dianna - demi lovato**

 **Brooklyn -Katy perry**

 **/Siren's P.O.V/**

 **"** Hey siren"! Hannah said as she walked in.

" hey Hannah...aren't you supposed to be at school"I asked.

"I'm sick and chief doesn'tcare and Sam checked my fever". Hannah replied.

"I thought you just wanted to skip school". I asked.

" course not!the only period I like from school is band"!Hannah exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes."OK .whatever you say".I mumbled.

"So...how long until your baby comes"? Hannah asked.

"5 more month left". I replied.

" ah,heatwave must be a happy daddy...I'm bored tell me something about your brother if you have one".Hannah said climbing onto my shoulder.

"All right let's see...well my brothers name is blaze and he was one age younger than me". I explained.

" was he in the cybertronian war"?Hannah asked.

That was the part that got to me."blaze did serve in the war but he didn't survive".I explained.

"Aww..I'm sorry what happened"? Hannah asked.

"I can't remember all of happened when we were19 .but Darkshade went behind blaze and killed him". I explained.

Hannah's eyes widened." THAT NO GOOD DOING POLICE CAR"!Hannah yelled.

"YOU TALKIN ABOUT ME"?! Chase and barricade both yelled.

" NO"! Me anHannah yelled in unison.

"I'm gonna go beatDarkshade up you stay here". Hannah said.

" Hannah!Darkshades bigger than- oh never mind".I groaned.

 **LATER AT THE DECEPTICON SHIP**

 **/Galvatrons P.O.V/**

"I need a new the rescuebots won't expect".I said pacing back and forth for ideas.

"Lord Galvatron I know this doesn't seem like something but what if you oh I don't know clone one of optimus primes son or daughters?" Starscream asked.

"Strascream you- you are a genius". I said even though I was one minute away from calling him an idiot.

" plus I found this".starscream said as he handed me one of blaze's parts.

I was surprised that he found this all these years."this will do".I growled as I put the part in the machine.

"How long will this take?I have to get my high heels sharpened". Starscream asked.

I grabbed his chassis and shook him." You can worry about that 're almost one more thing..the decepticon sigmia".I said as I painted the logo on him."introducing the new and improved blaze"!

Blaze stepped out of the machine and kneeled."lord Galvatron...I live to serve you"blaze said.

"A thing of beauty! may rise blaze". I ordered.

" what is my mission"? Blaze asked.

I'm liking him already."your mission is to find chase and live on Griffen rock ".I explained.

" yes sir!"blaze said as he left.

 **MEANWHILE AT THE FIREHOUSE**

 **/Chases P.O.V/**

"hey chase".Hannah said as she came in.

"Hannah?aren't you supposed to be at a patrol with heatwave"? Chase asked.

" said he had to go somewhere "important". The way he said it didn't sound important to me". I replied.

" oh really?you know you can come with me on patr-" I started to say until I noticed a strange bot inside."intruder!speak your name if not then you will suffer".I said as I choked the bot.

"OK!,OK!my ugh name is blaze can you let go of me now"?the bot explained.

" blaze?"I asked surprisingly.

"But your supposed to be dead"! Hannah exclaimed.

" dead?how can I be dead"?blaze asked.

"That's a question you have to ask your sister". I replied staging him to siren's medic office.

" I have a sister"? Blaze asked.

I nodded in response and shoved him inside.

"SIREN"! I yelled.

" for the last time chase I am no buffing your scratches"! Siren yelled until she noticed blaze."blaze...is that you"?

"Im not dead so...yeah" blaze replied.

"We better call optimus".siren said.

" that's a your own father by his name".chase said.

"Optimus doesn't care what I call him. Now let's go". Siren replied.

I mumbled under my breath as we went to the other room to call optimus.

" let's just hope smokescreen doesn't call again."siren groaned as she typed in a few letters to call optimus.

Optimus's face appeared on the screen."siren?what is it"?optimus asked.

"Father". Siren said.

" _Oh boy that can't be good"._ optimus thought.

" can you tell me why-"Siren started to say until she grabbed blaze by the chassis to bring him over."he's here"?

"I do not I am thinking it has something to do with chase". Optimus replied sternly while looking at me.

" WHAT?!why me? I had no idea he was here"! I exclaimed.

"Galvatron put me up to this". Blaze admitted.

" siren,I'd suggest you teach him our ways.I will come over tomorrow to check."optimus explained.

"Heatwave will be happyto see you." Siren said.

"Of course...call me if you need out". Optimus said as the screen went blank.

"So...what do I do now"? Blaze asked.

" you can stay here until father comes".siren explained.

"Are you stressed out about the baby?because your kinda acting like optimus and a little bit of heatwave". I asked.

"I'm fine". Siren replied.

"OK.". I mumbled until heatwave came in." Heatwave your wife's gone crazy "!

" no she's not".heatwave replied as he kissed siren

"Hey honey..how was fire patrol"? Siren asked.

" kade got another knot in my hose".heatwave replied.

"Let me see it". Siren said.

Heatwave nodded and got his hose.

" Damn heatwave!what did you do to your hose".I joked.

"I swear to primus chase I will kill you". Heatwave growled.

"that's enough heatwave". Siren said as she untangled his hose." now"?

"Yes". Heatwave replied.

" now get outta here I have work to do".siren said.

Heatwave rolled his eyes and left.

"I told you your stressed out". I said.

" shut the frag up chase before I have Darkshade beat your ass".siren growled.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

"So..whens optimus coming"? Brooklyn asked.

" in a few minutes don't worry ".siren replied.

"what's this about anyways?its not like he's coming for something important". Sam asked.

" ahem!am I invisible or what "?! Blaze asked.

" she was just ,heh...right"?siren asked.

"I guess". Sam mumbled.

I growled atSam and she backed away slowly.

" optimus is here!"hound yelled.

"Thank you hound". Optimus said as he walked in.

" reporting for duty sir".I said as me and my team saluted.

Optimus nodded."can I see my son and daughter...alone"?optimus asked.

"Yes sir". I said as I kissed siren on the cheek and left.

" you told me blaze is here"? Optimus asked.

"Yes sir". I replied.

" here,".optimus said.

Blaze walked up to optimus slowly and stared at him.

"Have you learned our ways again"? Optimus asked.

Blaze nodded slowly." Yes sister taught me everything I needed to know,".blaze explained.

" and blaze you are dismissed". Optimus said.

Siren and blaze nodded as they left.

" LOVE YA DADDY"!siren yelled as blaze dragged.

"Kids." Optimus mumbled.

 **LATER**

 **/Galvatrons P.O.V/**

 **"** THAT TRAITOR!I TRUSTED HIM"! Galvatron yelled.

Star scream gulped." I..uh got to go".Starscream said leaving.

"Who needs him?I have a new plan" Galvatron mumbled.

"What is it lord Galvatron"? Cyclonus asked.

" Cyclonus you are the best second commander I ever have for that I will tell you.I am planning to kill optimus prime."Galvatron explained.

"Sounds delightful" cyclonus mumbled.

"Tomorrow optimus prime shall die,"! Galvatron said.

 **Yeah...I know I've killed optimus over a thousand times in my stories but I will bring him back to kinda like revenge of the fallen which I am doing next in this next few chapters.**


	16. I need help

**Hey guys I need some help with my you have any suggestions please let me know. Thanks!**


	17. Christmas

**I know I said I would take suggestions but a idea recently popped into my head. And I know im doing this really, really late but just bare with me ok?**

 **/Blades P.O.V/**

"Hey blades!wake up!"Brooklyn yelled shoving me off my berth.

" OW!what"?I asked.

"It's Christmas!" Brooklyn said.

"Wasn't that just last year"? I asked pulling my blanket over my head.

" well... come on!don't you want to help us decorate?"Brooklyn asked.

My eyes widened."OK!"

Brooklyn smiled and we ran to the bunker and found everyone decorating. "Finally your up!come on and help us decorate". Heatwave growled.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Darkshade.

" morning blades...how's your day "?she asked not taking her eyes off her work.

" uh...good I guess. "I replied.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **/Elaine's P.O.V/**

"hey Hannah!" I whispered.

"What?" Hannah asked getting off of Heatwave.

"Heatwave could you...get out of here for a second"? I asked.

Heatwave sighed and left.

I smirked and sat next to Hannah." I have an idea!"I exclaimed.

On"Let's hear it". Hannah said.

"OK.. if we prank Heatwave by making him kiss siren under the mistletoe"? Elaine grinned." You are a genius! "

"We just need someone to help us." I said looking around. "Aha! **KNOCKOUT!,BARRICADE!"** "I yelled.

"WHAT?!" Knockout and barricade said in unison.

"Can you help us with something?" I asked sweetly."we're hoping to prank Heatwave and siren by putting them under the mistletoe ".I explained.

Knockout and barricade looked at each other and shrugged.

" we'd be glad to. "Knockout said." WE?!"barricade asked.

 **KNOCK,KNOCK**

 **"** Who the hell is that?"I asked.

" **BREAKDOWN!"** Siren yelled running to the door.

" for a pregnant femme she sure can run"I exclaimed.

"Yeah...AND WHO THE HELL IS BREAKDOWN?!" Hannah asked as heatwave ran in.

Siren looked at heatwave and rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Breakdown!" Siren exclaimed hugging the bot in front of her.

"AHH!DECEPTICON!" Hannah yelled.

" its just my brother! Siren said.

" YOU HAVE TWO BROTHERS?!Hannah asked.

Siren nodded and looked at breakdown."is your eye healing OK?"siren asked.

Breakdown shrugged."no... won't even heal at all. "Breakdown explained." You?"

Siren smiled."notice anything different"?Siren asked.

Breakdown gasped."your pregnant"?breakdown asked.

Siren nodded.

"Is it a boy or girl"? Breakdown asked.

Siren looked at heatwave." Well...its a girl!"Siren said.

"AHEM!excuse me but if we're done with family time here I would like to get a move on!" I exclaimed.

"OK!" Heatwave growled following me to the bunker.

"tommorow will be awesome". I whispered.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **/Heatwaves P.O.V/**

I yawned sitting up in my berth and saw Hannah on the berth." Ahh!...how long have you been there? "I asked.

Hannah shrugged." Come on sleepyhead its Christmas morning!"Hannah said pulling me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:30" Hannah replied.

My eyes ..wake up".I said nudging her.

"Hmm?" Siren asked.

"It's Christmas day. Time to wake up". I whispered.

Siren yawned and got up." spark".I said kissing siren's cheek.

"Wow...and you aren't even under the mistletoe yet". Hannah said.

I growled picking Hannah up and placing her on my right shoulder.

" I mean your the best guardian ever heats!"Hannah said nervously hugging my neck.

"Yeah sure". I mumbled as we left.

" hey Hannah come look at what you got"!blades exclaimed.

"Blades?...why are you wearing a hat?" Hannah asked.

"Dani put it on me." Blades whispered."please help me".

"Figures that she would do know how much she likes Christmas".Sam said.

I looked atSam and shrugged and opened my presents.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hannah exclaimed.

"What is it"? Sam asked.

" its two tickets to see Hollywood undead!and a tteenage mutant ninja turtle figurine?damn it!"Hannah said.

"Aww!I love Hollywood undead! Can I have the other ticket?"I asked.

"Sure!" Hannah exclaimed giving me the ticket.

how do you put up with her "?Siren asked.

" I don't. I just ignore her".I replied.

"That explains a lot". Blades mumbled.

Darkshade rolled her eyes until knockout put a saw in her face.

"KNOCKOUT?!WHAT THE HELL?!did you get a new saw"? Darkshade asked.

Knockout nodded." even sharperthan all of my other saws".knockout replied.

"Knockout if I ever ask you for help with something...don't use that a wrench or something". Siren explained.

" well,you know I might have to take over being the doctor because your 4months pregnant ".knockout said.

"I know that and I don't care" siren growled.

"BURN!" Elaine yelled.

"Oh fothe love of primus" I mumbled.

"I made cupcakes"! Danny exclaimed.

Sam looked at the cupcakes and threw one at Danny.

Hannah put a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

"Oh ha,ha,ha very funny." Danny said sarcastically.

"Well it is!" Hannah exclaimed following danny.

 **LATER**

"hey Hannah you ready for that prank yet"?Elaine asked.

Hannah nodded and called for knockout and barricade.

" HEATWAVE,SIREN GET IN HERE!"Hannah yelled.

"What is it"? I asked.

" NOW!"Hannah yelled as barricade and knockout pushed my lips and siren's lips together.

"HANNAH!" I growled.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!"hannah exclaimed.

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled running after hannah.

Siren rolled her eyes." Men".siren groaned.

"Tell me about it".Darkshade said.

 **I almost finished this at like 2:oo in the I am still well.**


	18. another recruit part 1

**Where the frag do start?..yeah!,in this chapter optimus prim brings a new recruit to the team and they won't believe who it breakdown is alive in this story and that's the way I like it!plus I put sideswipe in here.**

 **Siren -Jeannette mccurdy**

 **Sam - mileyCyrus**

 **Darkshade -Terra strong**

 **Danny - Daniel rose Murillo**

 **Icicle - jeniffer Lawrence**

 **/Sideswipes P.O.V/**

 **"** How long were we at the mall?" Hannah asked.

"For an hour.. you bought 5 shirts from hot topic. And I bought a five finger death punch shirt from spencers!" Brooklyn yelled.

" OK!" Hannah yelled back.

I rolled my eyes.

"This is what I get for having nothing to do!" He growled.

"Oh relax!we'lll leave after we hear from chief." I said.

I crossed my arms and growled.

"Wanna go upstairs and eat pizza?" Brooklyn asked.

"HELL YEAH!" Hannah replied.

I facepalmed until I noticed chief burns calling.

"Wait up girls!" I yelled.

"DAMN IT!" Hannah yelled.

"Shut up!"I exclaimed as I called the chief." Yes chief?"

"What time areyou guys going to come back?" Chief burns asked.

"Probably noonish." I replied.

"Come back around have some news." Chief burns said.

I noddedand sighed.

"Alright girls funs over!" I exclaimed.

"Awww!"Hannah and Brooklyn whined.

I growled and dragged them away.

" _now I know how siren feels around them"._ I thought.

 **LATER**

 **/Chief burns P.O.V/**

" explain!what's the important news?" Hannah asked.

Siren facepalmed.

"Didn't we not tell her before she left?" Siren asked and Heatwave shrugged.

I sighed.

"What I told you is that we have another recruite."

"WHATS WITH ALL THE RECRUITES?!" Darkshade yelled.

"This new recruites name is icicle she used to be a decepticon. But I don't know if we can trust her yet."I explained.

"Icicle..." Siren mumbled."where have I heard of her?oh yeah!this is the same icicle that used to be my friend. "Siren said.

" what happened?"Hannah asked.

"Me and her both had a crush on Heatwave." Siren replied.

Hannah raised a brow.

"Ah..." Hannah said.

"What time will she be here?" Heatwave asked.

"6:30." I replied.

"Ugh.6:30." Siren groaned leaning on Heatwave.

"You all can rest up for now." I explained.

"We'll try." Hannah mumbled.

I rolled my eyes until I felt a pain inside me.

"You OK?" Heatwave asked.

"Yeah...the baby's just kicking harder than usual." Siren said.

Heatwave smiled and put his hand on siren's stomach.

"OK." Heatwave said.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **/Siren's P.O.V/**

I growled while wwalking into the bunker with Heatwave.

"Why are you so happy to see icicle again?" I asked.

Heatwave groaned.

"Eh...I just am." Heatwave replied.

"And next time you do a backflip off the obstacle course be more careful!" I said giving him a energon pack.

"Well that's good to know!" Heatwave yelled.

"Hey guys!...what the hell happened to you?" Hannah asked.

"Don't ask." Heatwave growled.

"Can one of you take me somewhere?" Hannah asked.

"Can't." I replied.

"Why?!" Hannah groaned.

"Because this ones waiting for little miss " icicle" to come!"I growled pointing at Heatwave.

"HEY!"Heatwave yelled.

I rolled my eyes.

" and I have to take Sam to a meeting. "I continued.

" are you sure you want to take sam?because me and knockout can take her."Hannah said."and you are 7 months pregnant. "

"No I'm fine." I groaned.

"Team meeting!icicles here!" Chief burns exclaimed.

"Great..." I mumbled.

" _I can't wait to see little miss perfect!"_ I growled.

I walked iinto the bunker and gasped at seeing icicle. She was a beautiful rescue jet that was white and black.

"everybot this is Icicle our new rescuebot." Chief burns explained.

"Hello everybot."Icicle greeted.

" icicle!you've got some nerve coming back here! "I growled.

"Siren.I see Heatwave finally got you pregnant. I'm surprised! I thought he wouldn't want to have kids with you!" Icicle growled.

"WHY YOU BITCH!IF YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN I WILL FUCKIN TEAR YOU APART!" I yelled as blades,chase and knockout had to hold me back.

"Temper,temper.I would never affend you." Icicle said.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" I yelled about ready to kick her ass.

"I would never challenge since you can barely kick my ass." Icicle said sternly.

"THATS IT!" I yelled.

"Woah!,woah!what in the name of cybertron is going on?!" Heatwave asked.

"Oh we're just talking femme to femme." Icile said.

I gave heatwave a look that said,she's lying. Somehow he didn't believe me.

"Let me show you to your room." Heatwave said leaving with Icicle.

"I don't trust her not one bit." I growled.

 **Wow...this is THE longest chapter I have ever done for this story!**


End file.
